Teenage Dream
by Law Masen Cullen
Summary: Bella cansada de la presión de su padre decide irse con Edward el chico rebelde del pueblo hacia una fiesta en L.A. Basada en Teenage Dream  video y cancion  de Katy Perry M por futuro o futuros lemons
1. VEN CON MIGO

Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. _Yo solo juego con ellos._

Teenage dream

Cap 1: Ven con migo.

-Estúpido pueblo, estupido 8, estupido padre- maldecía mientras caminaba por la carretera.

Había tenido una pelea con mi padre hacía menos de una hora. No entiendo por que me tiene que presionar tanto. Esta bien, se que es uno de los abogados mas importantes del país y quiere que yo siga sus pasos entrando a Harvard, pero enserio ya se le había pasado la mano con gritarme por un estupido 8. Si, no me saque un diez, un 8.

Ash, como sea. Discutimos y me fui de casa dando un portazo y mandándolo a la mierda.

Escuché el sonido de un motor y me moví hacia la acera para no ser atropellada. Eso sería lo único que me faltaba.

Seguí dando unos pasos más, cuando escuché como paraba el motor. Genial, ahora me mataría un loco.

Me giré para ver quien rayos era y casi me caigo de culo al darme cuenta. Edward Cullen, el chico rebelde del pueblo y hermano de mi mejor amiga Alice estaba apoyado contra su moto viéndose endemoniadamente sexy con sus jeans artísticamente rasgados, su remera negra que le marcaba sus perfectos músculos y su chaqueta de cuero. Si, como dije, SEXY.

-Hey Bella- me saludó con su encantadora sonrisa torcida.

Cada vez que hacía eso provocaba en mí, y en gran parte de la población femenina, querer tirarmele encima.

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté nerviosa.

-Lo mismo digo- fue su respuesta.- ¿peleaste de nuevo con Charlie?

-Si- cada vez que el estaba cerca mío, mi gran coeficiente intelectual no servía para formular ninguna frase coherente- lo mismo de siempre. Me tiene harta. No veo la hora de irme a Harvard para que deje de molestarme.

-No debe ser para tanto- respondió el mientras se acercaba a mi con ese paso felino que siempre utilizaba conmigo, como si estuviese acorralando a su presa. Y es que no era secreto para nadie que Edward siempre estaba intentando algo con migo. Lo se, se preguntaran por que demonios no estoy con el si me gusta. Y la respuesta es muy simple, el no le agrada a Charlie por ser el rebelde sin causa del pueblo.

-Si lo es. Ya no lo aguanto. Quiero irme de aquí, quiero gritar, pegarle a alguien. No se, hacer algo para liberarme de esta presión que el ejerce sobre mi.- dije exaltada.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a descargarte si quieres- me dijo mientras extendía su mano para que la agarrara.- ¿vienes?

-¿A dónde?- le pregunté con intriga.

-A mi lugar favorito de aquí- respondió simplemente- vamos, no muerdo, a menos que tú quieras- continuó insinuante. A lo que yo solo largué una risa temblorosa.

¿Qué más daba? ¿Acaso no quería yo liberarme aunque sea por unas horas? HASLO. Me dije a mi misma.

Con determinación tomé su mano y el me guió hacia su moto. Se subió y me hizo subir detrás de el.

-Póntelo- dijo mientras me tendía el casco.

Hice lo que me pidió y luego arrancó la moto mientras yo me abrazaba a el. Se sentía bien.

Condujo un rato más y vi como salíamos de Forks.

Se detuvo después de un rato más y nos bajamos de la moto.

-Hay que caminar un poco mas.- me dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente mi mano.

Caminamos un rato hasta que llegamos hacia un claro muy hermoso lleno de flores. Incluso el sol brillaba en el. Era casi mágico.

-Bien. Ahora la descarga. Grita.- me lo quede viendo como si estuviera loco.- enserio, te prometo que te ayudara.

Solté un suspiro y alcé mis hombros resignada. Que más da.

Solté un pequeño grito, pero no tan fuerte. No me sentía mejor.

-Eso no es un grito. Grita, descárgate. Olvida todo, olvida que estoy aquí. Si quieres lo haré con tigo. ¿Te parece?

-Está bien.

Estuvimos gritando por un rato hasta que rompimos a reír.

Hacía rato que no me sentía así de bien.

-¿Mejor?- me preguntó mientras me veía sonriendo.

-Si, lástima que ahora tengo que volver a casa y me volverá el mal estar con solo verlo.- respondí abatida.

-No tiene por que ser así- lo miré confundida por lo que el siguió- Mira, hoy partiré hacia L.A por unos días. Mi amigo Jacob hará una fiesta a lo grande que durará todo el viernes, sábado y domingo. El vive allí. Ven con migo, será por unos días, te relajas y así cuando vuelvas estarás mejor.

-No puedo Edward. Mi padre me mataría, incluso te mataría a ti por considerarte mala influencia para mí.- y era verdad. Pegaría el grito en el cielo y a mi madre le agarraría un ataque cuando no aparezca por casa. – no iré, pero gracias por la oferta igual. ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? Tengo que volver.

-Como quieras.- respondió cortante. Genial, la había cagado con Edward.- sabes, pensé que no eras una cobarde, pero veo que me equivoqué. Haras siempre lo que tu padre te diga.- bufó y se levantó del pasto donde estábamos sentados.- ya vámonos.

Todo el camino hacia mi casa fue en silencio. Edward tenía razón, era mi vida y yo estaba dejando que mi padre la manejara a su antojo. Pero ya no más.

Llegamos a mi casa y me bajé de la moto. Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí cómplice.

-A las doce aquí. No llegues tarde. No quiero que me descubran.- le dije.

Primero me miró con confusión, pero cuando entendió de lo que le hablaba sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos Bella- se despidió mientras arrancaba su moto.

Me sentía libre por primera vez en mi vida.


	2. Determinación

Cap 2: Determinación

Preparé un bolso con mi ropa, le dejé una nota a mi padre sobre mi cama y esperé a que se hicieran las doce impacientemente.

Observé el reloj y casi me caigo de espaldas al ver que eran las doce menos cinco. Me entraron las dudas de repente, pero no era momento para eso ahora.

Abrí cuidadosamente la ventana de mi cuarto y bajé por el árbol que había al lado.

En la calle al lado de mi casa se encontraba Edward esperándome puntualmente. Me sorprendí al ver que no se hallaba en la moto, si no en un precioso BMW descapotable blanco. Me subí rápidamente y el arrancó con mucha velocidad.

-Bienvenida a la diversión Bella- dijo mientras ponía el estereo y sonaba una canción que me encantaba. DJ got us fallin in love. Reí felizmente mientras tarareaba la canción- será mejor que duermas un rato, será un camino largo.

Y era verdad, era miércoles. Nos tomaría dos días llegar allí.

Cerré mis ojos y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo escuché un dulce sueño que venía de Edward.

Desperté al sentir el cálido sol en mi rostro. El radio seguía sonando y una brisa cálida chocaba contra mi piel.

Miré hacia mi costado y sonreí con la imagen. Edward se encontraba tarareando "You shook me all night long" de AC/DC mientras manejaba tranquilamente. Giró su cabeza al sentirse observado y me miró divertido.

-Buenos días Bella Durmiente. Espero que hayas podido dormir bien.

-Genial.-le respondí sinceramente.- ¿dónde nos encontramos?

-En Napa. Ya estamos en California.

-Wow, si que condujiste. – no pensaba que había avanzado tanto. – ¿quieres que maneje yo así descansas un rato?

-No, estoy bien. Llegaremos a eso de las siete a Long Beach. Puedo dormir en un hotel ahí.

-OK.- Luego de mi simple respuesta pude darme cuenta de que recién me levantaba. Así que ya no tenía maquillaje, debía estar hecha un desastre.-Demonios.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado

-Debo estar hecha un desastre. Ni siquiera estoy maquillada.- susurré apenada. Edward sonrió dulcemente.

-Bella, te ves bonita con o sin maquillaje. No te preocupes. Pero igual a unos tres kilómetros hay una parada de descanso, puedes ir al baño y podemos desayunar y comprar comida para el camino ahí.- me sonrojé furiosamente por su cumplido.

-Gracias.- susurré, pero el igual lo escuchó.

Llegamos rápidamente al bar y yo fui directo al baño. Cambié la ropa que traía ayer por unos jeans rasgados, una musculosa negra y unos borcegos negros. Me maquillé levemente y salí del baño.

Frente a la puerta se encontraba Edward apoyado contra la pared. Se veía genial como siempre.

Jeans, remera blanca, converses negras. Simplemente exquisito.

-Te ves genial Bella- dijo mientras me dejaba un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-Gracias- le respondí media atontada.

Nos dirigimos hacia una mesa y comimos el desayuno entre risas y chistes.

Edward cada vez me gustaba más. El creía que era graciosa incluso cuando contaba un mal chiste. Era tan dulce.

El estaba poniendo mi mundo patas para arriba y se lo agradecía tanto. Mi vida era un desastre y el la estaba convirtiendo en menos de un día en maravillas.

Seguimos el camino charlando y escuchando música.

Mis padres debían estar furiosos y eso lo deducía de cada llamada que me hacían y yo no respondía. No me importaba como de enojados pudieran estar. Me sentía bien, libre, feliz. Y no iba a dejar que ellos lo arruinaran.

Pero había un problema entre toda esta felicidad y era que no quería regresar. Sabía que cuando regresáramos todo volvería a la normalidad y no quería separarme de Edward.

Basta Bella, deja de pensar en eso. Me reprendí mentalmente.

Tenía que disfrutar el momento. Ya después me enfrentaría a eso. Pero de algo estaba segura y eso era que el deseo que sentía por Edward no se iría. Y solo había una forma de calmar esa llama que se encendía en mi cuando el me tocaba y eso era llegar hasta el final con el esta noche.


	3. La zorra de la recepcionista

Cap 3: La zorra de la recepcionista.

Subí mis pies para apoyarlos contra el tablero del coche y recline solo un poco el asiento. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward y reí feliz.

-Esto se siente tan bien- le dije con tranquilidad. Me acomodé nuevamente para quedar mirando hacia el costado de Edward- gracias.

Me separé un poco de la puerta y lo besé en la comisura de los labios.

El solo sonrió y posó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros mientras me acercaba más a el. Eso fue más que suficiente para mí.

De repente empezó a sonar por la radio "Your love is my drug" de kesha y yo subí el volumen.

-¡Vamos! No seas amargado. ¡Baila!- le grité para luego seguir bailando y cantando. Como amaba esta canción

-No gracias- contestó mientras negaba con la cabeza, divertido por mi actitud.

Se escuchó una bocina detrás de nosotros y otro descapotable no alcanzó.

Al girar mi cabeza me encontré con mi hermano mayor Emmett conduciendo con Rosalie, su novia, a su lado y Jasper y Alice en el aciento trasero.

-¡Bellita!- gritó Alice mientras estiraba su mano hacia mí. Yo estiré la mía para que las chocáramos mientras todos reían divertidos por nuestras ocurrencias.

-Hermanita, no sabes como has puesto a papá- me gritó Emmett divertido.

-Le agarró un ataque de locura que empezó a tirar todo lo que tenía en frente.- continuó Rose.

-Tenía los ojos saltones y se le marcaba la vena de la frente y, Emmett y yo estábamos que nos partíamos de la risa- le siguió Jasper.

-Y todo fue peor cuando mi papá le dijo que te habías escapado con mi querido hermanito- terminó Alice- ¡Nos vemos en la playa!

Luego de eso Emmett aceleró el motor al máximo y nos pasaron rápidamente.

Luego de eso, tardamos una media hora en llegar a Long Beach. Encontramos deprisa un motel que había por allí, estacionamos el auto, agarramos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos hacia la recepción. Para mi suerte, Edward no había quitado su brazo de mis hombros y yo lo tenía agarrado de la cintura.

-Bienvenidos a Long Beach Motel. Mi nombre es Tanya ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- dijo la zorra de la recepcionista dirigiéndose solo a Edward con voz insinuante. Por lo que mis celos salieron a flote.

Juro que no los pude controlar. Necesitaba mostrar de alguna manera que Edward era mío (aunque no fuera así), así que lleve mi mano hacia su pecho y lo miré sobre mis pestañas para luego sonreírle seductoramente. ¡Demonios! No se de donde había sacado eso, pero me alegro saber que a diferencia de los coqueteos baratos de la recepcionista, los míos habían funcionado, ya que pude observar como Edward tragaba saliva con dificultad y pestañaba varias veces antes de responderle a la tipa esa, no sin algo de dificultad y con una sexy voz ronca, sin siquiera mirarla.

-Una habitación.

-Con dos camas ¿verdad?- preguntó molesta la muy zorra.

El me miró interrogante y decidí contestar yo por el.

-Una sola- le respondí cortante y con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Muérete de la envidia looser. Pensé para mi misma.

-Aquí está su llave, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en avisarme. Es la habitación 55 en el sexto piso. Disfruten de su estadía.- respondió de mala gana para después voltearse y seguir con su trabajo.

Al ver que Edward no se movía decidí hablar.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí por mucho tiempo más?- le pregunté divertida. El pareció salir de su trance ya que me dirigió esa sonrisa seductora tan característica de el y nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto.

Dejó sus cosas tiradas por ahí y se tiró sobre la cama.

-Dios, estoy agotado.- dijo mientras soltaba un bostezo.

-Te dije que me dejaras conducir un rato pero como el terco que eres no me hiciste caso. Eso te pasa por terco- le reté de broma.

-Si mamá ya lo se. Tenías razón. Ahora si no te importa, quiero ducharme y dormir un rato.- respondió burlón mientras se acercaba hacia sus cosas y sacaba lo que necesitaba para el baño.

-Ok. ¿Quieres que pida algo para comer? Yo tengo hambre.- le pregunté.

-Eso sería perfecto, aunque no creo que tengan servicio a la habitación aquí.

-Lo se, iré a comprar algo. Vi un McDonal's a una cuadra. Ahora vuelvo.- estaba a punto de salir cuando Edward tomó mi mano y me acercó a el. Noté que me miraba algo preocupado.

-Creo que mejor te acompaño, no quiero que te pase nada.- que mono es preocupado-

-Edward, es una cuadra. Quédate tranquilo, cualquier cosa te marco por el cel y listo. Tu vete a bañar que estas agotadísimo ¿si?-

-Bella- estaba empezando a replicar Edward por lo que decidí dar el siguiente paso y dejé un rápido beso en sus labios que hizo que se callara automaticamente.

Me acerqué hacia la puerta y me giré para mirarlo antes de salir.

Apenas estuve fuera de la habitación lancé una sonora carcajada y partí rumbo hacia el McDonal's.

Compré unas hamburguesas con papas y refrescos.

Regresé hacia la habitación en menos de diez minutos y me encontré con un Edward sentado viendo la tele concentrado.

-La comida esta lista- dije, provocando que Edward saltara asustado, ya que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Luego de eso comimos mientras hablábamos sobre cosas de nosotros.

Edward me tenía completamente sorprendida, no tenía idea de que el también quería ser abogado. Es más, el ya había recibido su carta de aceptación para Harvard. Eso me dio esperanzas de que si yo entraba, podíamos seguirnos viendo.

En estos dos días que había pasado con el me había dado cuenta que extrañaría mucho a Edward si me alejaba de el, y no quería hacerlo.

-Creo que es mejor que nos durmamos. Ya son las diez y media y mañana tenemos desde temprano que ir a la playa.- dije mientras tapaba un bostezo con mi mano.

-Si, es lo mejor. Además, yo no doy más.

Me reí, por lo que Edward me miró interrogante.

-Eso rimó.

-Es verdad- me dio la razón el- mmm... ¿que lado de la cama prefieres?- preguntó dudoso.

-El derecho si no te molesta-

-Genial, yo siempre duermo en el izquierdo.

Nos acomodamos en la cama los dos mirándonos. Me acerqué un poco más hacia el hasta que nuestras narices se rozaran.

-Dulces sueños Edward.- susurré mientras le dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

El pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me acercó más hacia su cuerpo. Mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho tan fuerte y rápido que estaba segura de que el podía escucharlo.

-Dulces sueños Bella.- Susurró el de regreso ya dormido.

Suspiré mientras me acomodaba entre sus brazos y me iba quedando dormida mientras pensaba en lo perfecto que encajaba con el.


	4. Fiesta en la playa

Cap 4: Fiesta en la playa

Me desperté a eso de las once de la mañana por el calor. Sonreí por la imagen que había frente a mis ojos. Edward estaba dormido con una sonrisa idiota en su cara que lo hacía ver muy tierno.

Solté una risita y el se despertó por el movimiento.

-Hey- susurró

-Hey- le devolví el saludo.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó mientras se estiraba.

-Alrededor de las once.- respondí mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia el baño.

-¿Qué? Es tarde. Le dije a Jake que me encontraría con el a las doce. Tenemos que apurarnos. – Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se volteó hacia mi que lo veía divertida desde la puerta del baño.- me cambiaré e iré a comprar el desayuno. Ahora vuelvo ¿si?

-Ok, yo me voy a bañar y me cambio.

-Esta bien.

Me metí a la ducha y pensé en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Me comería el reto del siglo cuando volviera, pero valía la pena. Me sentía como nunca en la vida lo hice.

También pensé en mis sentimientos hacia Edward. Sabía que siempre me había sentido atraída hacia el, pero nunca pensé que pudiera sentir algo como esto por el. Mis sentimientos eran muy fuertes y no me quería separar de el.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. Estaba en el gimnasio con mi hermano Emmett, con Rosalie y con Jasper.

_Flash back _

-Yo ya me voy chicos, tengo que ir a estudiar para mi examen de ingreso para Harvard. Nos vemos luego- me despedí de todos mientras partía hacia los vestidores del gimnasio.

Me dí una ducha rápida y me cambié. Me dirigí hacia los locker y empecé a sacar mis cosas de ahí cuando giré mi cabeza hacia la parte donde los chicos hacían box. Tyler y Mike, dos compañeros míos de la escuela estaban en el ring boxeando, Paul, Jared y Quil se hallaban saltando a la soga, Jacob y Seth, practicando a un lado del ring los movimientos de box y en la bolsa donde golpeaban los chicos, se que no se llama así, pero no tengo idea de cómo es su nombre, se hallaba un chico al que nunca había visto.

Su pelo era de un color broncíneo tan extraño, rebelde y desaliñado, su rostro era perfecto, al igual que su cuerpo marcado, y sus ojos, dios sus ojos, eran un verde esmeralda intenso que hipnotizaban incluso aunque no me estuviera viendo.

Estaba embobada con el, nunca había visto a un chico tan perfecto en toda mi vida, era la misma personificación de un dios griego.

Me lo quedé mirando, sus movimientos me atrapaban, hasta que el posó su mirada en mi.

Me sonrojé furiosamente al haber sido pillada observándolo.

Su mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta quedarse clavada en mis ojos. Nos observamos por un rato hasta que el sonrió torcidamente y yo sentí mis rodillas flaquear al ver su sonrisa. Desvié mi mirada avergonzada y seguí sacando mis cosas. Antes de girar para irme hacia mi casa volví a mirar hacia su lugar y lo vi observándome. Le sonreí timadamente y partí rumbo a mi casa.

Fin del flash back

Recuerdo que unos días después de eso me enteré de que el era el hermano mellizo de Alice, aunque lo único que tenían en común eran los ojos, que había vuelto de Inglaterra donde se encontraba viviendo por un tiempo con sus abuelos e iba a estudiar con nosotras. También recuerdo como toda mi esperanza de tal vez poder salir o algo con el se había esfumado al conocerlo y darme cuenta de lo rebelde que era. Charlie jamás lo aprobaría. O eso pensaba antes, ya que ahora que sabía que había sido aceptado en Harvard para estudiar abogacía, el le agradara a Charlie.

Corté de una mis divagaciones y salí de la ducha.

Me vestí con un short de jean, una blusa blanca y un par de ojotas y bajo eso, un bikini negro y salí a la habitación.

Edward me esperaba sentado con nuestro desayuno frente a el y con esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía. Llevaba puesto una bermuda negra, una remera de Black Sabbath y unas ojotas negras.

Desayunamos y nos fuimos hacia la playa. Allí nos encontramos con su amigo Jacob y la novia de el, Renesmee. Los dos eran muy agradables y se notaba que estaban muy enamorados.

La playa estaba repleta de gente y con la música alta que resonaba en ella.

Nos apoyamos en el descapotable ya que Edward lo había estacionado en la arena y disfrutamos de la música.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?- me preguntó al oído. Edward estaba apoyado en el coche, mientras yo estaba apoyada en el y el me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Si- acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro para poder mirarlo- esto es perfecto.

-ahaa- fue lo único que dijo ya que tenía apoyada su boca contra mi cuello.

Edward me giró para que lo mirara y me acarició lentamente mi mejilla.

-Sabes, hay algo que hace mucho tiempo quiero hacer- dijo a unos dos centímetros de mi rostro- y creo que este momento es perfecto para hacerlo.

-¿y eso es? – le pregunté realmente intrigada

-Esto- respondió y luego me besó. No tardé ni dos segundos en comenzar a responderle el beso. Era lo que venía deseando desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Seguimos besándonos por largo rato. Yo terminé recostada en el auto con Edward prácticamente encima mío.

El apoyó su frente en la mía.

-wow- susurró mientras dejaba un casto beso en mis labios.

-eso es quedarse corto. – continué.

-Déjense de comerse uno a otro y vengan al agua- nos gritó Alice que se encontraba en la orilla.

Edward tomó mi mano y me guió hasta el mar. El muy salvaje me tiró con ropa y todo. Lo iba a matar.


	5. Perdiendo la cordura

_**Quiero decir algo que olvidé mencionar en los anteriores capitulos... Los links de los anteriores capitulos y del próximo estan en mi perfil. **_

_**Además, el próximo capítulo será el último . **_

_**Beso, Lauu**_

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de la maravillosa Stephenie M. yo solo juego con ellos :)  
**_

* * *

Cap 5: Perdiendo la cordura.

Jugamos un rato salpicándonos y ahogándonos con los demás.

-Eddie- grité mientras me le tiraba encima. Sabía que Edward realmente odiaba que lo llamasen así. El me agarró de los muslos y me hizo rodearlo con las piernas.

-Odio que me digan Eddie, Bella. Y lo sabes bien. Sabes, tendré que castigarte por eso.- me dijo seductoramente.

-¿A si? ¿Y qué me vas a hacer Eddie?- le dije de la misma manera y pronunciando el Eddie burlonamente.

Edward me besó casi con salvajismo, con deseo. El mismo deseo que sentía yo. Por lo que le respondí de igual manera.

-¿por qué mejor no volvemos al motel? – solté sin darme cuenta de lo que decía.

Edward me miró con los ojos como plato por un segundo pero se recobró casi al instante.

-¿Estas completamente segura de que eso es lo que quieres?- me respondió dudoso.

¿Eso era realmente lo que quería? Si.

-Si, vámonos de aquí y divirtámonos un poco.- dije sensualmente en su oído.

Edward tomó mi mano y me arrastró fuera del agua. Me besó fieramente y yo le correspondí de la misma manera.

Besaba mis hombros, mi cuello, mis labios. Yo ya estaba al borde de la locura.

-Vayámonos de aquí, ya.- dije con la respiración entrecortada mientras me subía a el enredando mis piernas en su cadera y lo seguía besando.

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llegamos hasta el auto, solo se que Edward lo encontró y nos subimos apresurados a el.

Comencé a besar su cuello y a tocar su pecho por encima de su camisa mientras el arrancaba. Estaba ansiosa por llegar.

-Me estas haciendo la conducción un tanto difícil Bella- dijo con vos ronca.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y le respondí divertida.

-Lo se.- mientras seguía besándolo.

El solo soltó una maldición entre dientes y apretó el acelerador mas hondo.

Estacionó frente al motel y nos bajamos apresuradamente. Ya fuera del coche seguimos besándonos hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto.

-Tienes tu la llave- dijo contra el hueco de mi cuello mientras lo besaba.

Me separé de el y comencé a buscar rápidamente en mi bolso la maldita llave que no aparecía.

¡Bingo! La encontré. Abrí la puerta del cuarto y entré.

Edward cerró la puerta de una patada y me tiró dejándome sentada en el borde de la cama.

Se paró frente mío mientras sacaba su camiseta. Si Edward con ropa era sexy, que decir de sus hermosos músculos.

Estiré mis brazos al mismo tiempo que el tomaba mi cuello con una mano y se acercaba a mi para luego besarme con deseo. Se tiró encima de mí en la cama y sacó mi remera de un solo tirón. Comenzó a besarme nuevamente, nuestras lenguas se debatían en una batalla de territorios en la boca del otro.

Agarré sus manos que estaban cada una al lado de mi cabeza y las puse en mis shorts como una clara invitación a que me los quitara. El no perdió tiempo y bajo mi cierre rápidamente deshaciéndose de ellos y yo le seguí haciendo lo mismo con los suyos.

Comenzó a besar desde mi mandíbula hasta mi estomago y volvió a mis labios.

Sentía en mi vientre millones de mariposas hacer putas cosquillas en mi estomago. Me miró a los ojos mientras me susurraba que era hermosa y seguía besando mi cuello. Y demonios, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta. Estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de el y no había nada que cambiase eso.

Lo empujé hasta que su espalda chocó la cama y me puse a sobre el. Besé lentamente su cuello y fui bajando de igual forma por su pecho, sus deliciosos abdominales, hasta llegar al borde de sus boxers y si que estaba excitado. Sonreí sabedora de que eso lo provocara yo. Bajé sus boxers de un tirón y rocé con mis dedos su duro miembro haciéndolo gruñir.

Se enderezó y comenzó a besarme con desesperación.

-Estamos en desigualdad. Déjame arreglar eso- susurró mientras mordía sensualmente mi oído y jugueteaba con la parte trasera de mi sostén.

No tardó ni cinco segundos en deshacerse de el y lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación.

Comenzó a lamer mis ya duros pezones mientras acariciaba todo mi cuerpo.

Si despegar su boca de mis pechos bajó mis bragas y las tiró junto al sostén. Yo no podía parar de gemir alto y acariciar sus cabellos. Quería sentirlo dentro de mí ya.

Bajé mi mano hacia su miembro y empecé a masajearlo.

-Demonios Bella, me estas matando.- jadeó Edward.

Sin previo aviso metió sus dedos en mí y todo mi cuerpo vibró de placer. Los movía lentos, tortuosamente lentos en mi interior y eso me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Más Edward, por favor más- dije entrecortadamente y jadeando por aire.

El aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos haciéndome perder completamente toda la cordura y gemir incontrolablemente su nombre.

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar retiró sus dedos de mi provocando un gemido de frustración mío. Pero cuando iba a reprocharle sentí su lengua en mis pliegues que hizo que me olvidara hasta mi nombre.

-Edward me me vengo-

-Hazlo bebe- dijo con su cabeza enterrada en mis piernas y siguió con lo que hacía.

Esas palabras detonaron en mí, el mejor orgasmo de toda mi puta vida que tomó control de todo mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar incontrolablemente y gemir tan alto que podría jurar que me habían escuchado todos los habitantes de California.

El bebió todo de mí para luego subir a mis labios y besarme.

-¿Te gusto princesa?- dijo con una nota engreída en su voz.

Yo solo pude morderme el labio y asentir con la cabeza.

-Es mi turno- dije mientras me levantaba un poco para probarlo yo, pero Edward no me lo permitió.

-Ey!

-Solo quiero hacerte mía en este momento, a habrá tiempo para todo lo demás. Tenemos todo el fin de semana.- contestó mientras se paraba e iba hacia su mochila.

-¿Donde vas?- pregunté confundida.

-Protección- fue lo único que dijo mientras abría un preservativo y se lo colocaba.

Volvió a la cama y se colocó entre mis piernas. Se adentró a mi lentamente y comenzó a moverse.

Enterré mis uñas en su espalada mientras jadeaba y gemía.

-Oh Edward, si, eres increíble. Más – Rogué mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de su cuello. Olía a lilas, miel y sol. Y a su gel de baño. Me volvía loca.

Aumentó su ritmo cada vez más y más.

-Edw aaah si. No puedo maas. Voy aa ahhh si!- intenté decirle pero el orgasmo fue mucho más potente que el anterior. Pude tocar el cielo no solo con los dedos, si no con toda mi mano.

-Bella- gruñó Edward mientras el también llegaba y se dejaba caer sobre mi.

-No tengo palabras para explicar como se sintió eso- susurré mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Levantó la vista y se apoyó sobre sus codos. Quedé completamente atrapada en su mirada.

-Bells, fue jodidamente maravilloso- dijo con su sexy sonrisa torcida y luego me besó.

-Si que lo fue- respondí

-Y ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor?- negué con mi cabeza- que son las cinco de la tarde y tenemos hasta las once antes de prepararnos para irnos a la fiesta- me guiñó el ojo y comenzó a besarme otra vez.

Gracias a dios todavía teníamos tiempo.


	6. Para siempre

**_Bueno este es el fin, espero que les haya gustado. No estoy segura si hacer un epilogo o no, ustedes diganme que opinan. _**

**_Besos, Lau_**

**_Los personasjes no son mios, son de la maravillosa S.M yo solo juego con ellos. :)_**

* * *

Cap 6:

Decir que mi tarde había sido maravillosa se quedaba corto. No habíamos salido de la cama en ningún momento y eso me encantaba.

Edward era dulce y salvaje al mismo tiempo, atento, se concentraba en complacerme y me hacía sentir querida, al menos físicamente hablando. Y eso era un problema, ya que para el de seguro era solo eso, algo físico. No podía decir lo mismo en mi caso. Por que sin poder negarlo, estaba completamente enamorada de el.

Y aquí estaba, acostada sobre su pecho y lamentándome silenciosamente que en unos minutos tendríamos que levantarnos para ir a la fiesta.

-Ya es hora de prepararnos.- susurró Edward en mi oído.

-Si, es verdad.- respondí.

Me senté al borde de la cama y no me importó tener mi ropa interior solamente. Hoy ya me había visto con menos, no tenia ninguna vergüenza.

Suspiré pesadamente al no saber que sucedería ahora. ¿El haría como si no hubiese pasado nada o tal vez sentiría algo por mí también? No sabía la respuesta, pero esperaba que fuese la segunda opción.

El se acomodó a mi lado y puso sobre mis hombros su chaqueta de cuero que segundos atrás se encontraba apoyada en el respaldo de la silla que estaba a un metro de la cama.

Lo miré a los ojos y el me sonrió.

-Me ducharé yo primero, tardo menos.- me besó suavemente y yo le respondí el beso instantáneamente. Acarició mi mejilla y se encaminó hacia el baño. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás suyo me tiré a la cama y sonreí. Olisqueé su campera y sonreí aún más, tenía su maravilloso olor. Dejé por unos instantes que me embargara un poco de esperanza. Tal vez y solo tal vez, el podría sentir algo.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió del baño con solo la toalla enredada en su cintura. Mis ojos lo recorrieron lentamente hasta llegar a su rostro. Se hallaba sonriendo por mi escrutinio.

-Es mejor que vayas a ducharte si quieres estar a tiempo para la fiesta, luego si quieres me puedes sacar una foto para que dure mas preciosa- bromeó.

Solté una risa y me encaminé al baño.

Cuando salí el ya se había cambiado. Llevaba puesta una remera de Blink 182 y sobre ella una camisa abierta gris y negra y la chaqueta de cuero con unos jeans y unas converses negras._**(ropa en mi perfil)**_

Yo por mi parte ya me había puesto unos jeans rasgados, una musculosa negra escrita en blanco, un chaleco de tachas y unos borcegos, además de un collar con una cruz, unos aros y unas pulseras plateadas y negras._**(ropa en mi perfil)**_

-¿Lista?- pregunto mientras me miraba lujuriosamente.

Sonreí por el efecto que tenía en el y me acerque.

-Claro- respondí sonriendo. El me devolvió la sonrisa y agarró mi mano y tirando de ella me condujo hasta el auto.

El corto viaje desde el hotel hasta la fiesta lo hicimos en un cómodo silencio.

Toda la gente bailaba y saltaba. Había chicos con bengalas en sus manos y la música retumbaba. Edward giró mi rostro hacia el una vez que aparcamos y me beso salvajemente.

-Vamos- salio del coche y yo lo seguí.

-¡Hey! Se tardaron en llegar.- dijo Emmett cuando me acerqué hacia el.

-No molestes hermanito- respondí mientras le abrazaba.

-¿Qué habrán estado haciendo para tardar tanto?- dijo Alice mientras alzaba sus cejas sugestivamente.

-No digas estupideces Al, si Edward y Bells son solo amigos- dijo Emm despreocupado pero luego de un segundo se giró a ver a Ed seriamente- Me quiero imaginar que no pasó nada con mi hermanita.

Edward solo se rió y tiró de mí hasta la pista de baile dejando a Emmett maldiciendo al comprender que si había pasado algo.

El resto de la noche fue genial, Edward no se despegó ni un instante de mí y eso me encantaba. Luego de tres horas los chicos desaparecieron y en realidad no seria nada lindo encontrarlos, ya me imaginaba lo que estaban haciendo.

-Edward- grito una voz chillona detrás de nosotros. Vi a Edward cerrar fuertemente los ojos y tragar saliva notablemente para luego girarse a desgana.

-Heidi- saludó Edward.

-Pero que modales Edward, así de seco me saludas cariño- le dijo la rubia escultural que lo había llamado antes para luego lanzarse a su cuello y besarlo.

Por un segundo me quedé estancada en mi lugar, veía todo verde de los celos y me sentía devastada. Si antes tenía la minima esperanza de que Edward sintiera algo por mi, se había desvanecido completamente después de eso. ¿Cómo iba a elegirme a mí, teniendo a alguien como esa modelito al lado?

Me sentí traicionada, para el no había significado nada lo de esta tarde. Y lo último que vi antes de salir corriendo es como Edward la alejaba.

Sentí que gritaba mi nombre pero realmente no quería ver como me presentaba a su novia.

Llegué hasta una piscina que había dando la vuelta a la casa y me detuve en el borde.

Varias lágrimas se me escaparon de mis ojos y las sequé con fuerza. Era una estúpida. No podía llorar por el, eso solo me pasaba por enamorarme.

Por suerte no había nadie en ese lado de la casa, sería patético que alguien me viese así.

Sentí unos pasos tras de mi y me giré.

-Bella, déjame explicarte. Te juro que no es lo que parece- decía un muy agitado Edward.

-¿sabes donde se encuentran los chicos?- le pregunté interrumpiéndolo.- voy a volver a casa y le diré a Emmett que me lleve así puedes quedarte y divertirte con tus amigos.

-No Bella, escúchame. Heidi y yo…-

-No hace falta que expliques nada, lo sé. Ya se lo que dirás. Es tu novia, lo de nosotros fue solo un error y tranquilo no le diré nada.

-No Bella, ella…-

-No quiero saberlo, quiero volver a casa. Dime donde esta Emmett.-

-No, escúchame- dijo enojado y puso sus manos en mis hombros haciendo que lo vea a los ojos.- Heidi y yo no somos nada, lo fuimos hace un año atrás, pero ya no y ya se lo dejé en claro. Y para mi, lo de nosotros no fue para nada un error. Solo quiero que escuches atentamente lo que voy a decirte ahora, si después de eso quieres irte, lo entenderé y te dejaré en paz si no quieres verme jamás, pero solo lo haré si me escuchas. ¿Lo Haras Bella?-

-Esta bien- respondí en un susurro todavía pensando en lo que había dicho antes.

-Bella me gustas- parpadee sorprendida- no, es más que eso, me he enamorado de ti.- solté un jadeo por la sorpresa y hizo una mueca- lo se, se que es muy deprisa, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero estos días que he compartido contigo han sido geniales y se que con esto me he ganado el odio de tu padre pero si tu me aceptas no me importará absolutamente nada. Soportaré cada cosa que se interponga entre nosotros y te prometo que cada momento que pasaremos juntos serán tan especiales como estos días que hemos pasado juntos o incluso aun mejores. Solo te pido una oportunidad para estar contigo, por que eres todo lo que me importa Bella y quiero estar contigo por siempre. ¿Qué dices? ¿Sientes aunque sea un poquito de lo que yo siento por ti y me dejas hacerte feliz?- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por lo que el había dicho. Edward me amaba, me amaba a mi tanto como yo a el. Me sentía tan feliz que en cualquier momento empezaría a saltar y aplaudir como lo hacía Alice cuando se emocionaba.

Realmente estaba muda de la impresión y solo reaccioné cuando vi que los ojos de Edward estaban mostrando tristeza pensando que yo no lo quería.

-Edward yo- no me dejó continuar y siguió el.

-Entiendo Bella, tu no sientes lo mismo. Te dejaré en paz y- Lo besé, con toda mi alma y mi corazón para que sintiera lo que yo sentía por el. Lo amaba tanto que dolía y milagrosamente el sentía lo mismo.

Cuando nos separamos para respirar apoyé mi frente en la suya y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo, más que a nada Edward. Quiero estar siempre contigo-

-Dios Bella te amo- dijo para luego volver a besarme.

Estuvimos así vario rato hasta que el sonrió malignamente y luego se tiró a la piscina. Me hizo una seña para que lo acompañara y yo sin dudarlo saqué mis zapatos y me metí lentamente. Nadé hacia el y me abrasé a su cuello.

-Se mi novia- susurró contra mis labios- quiero que estemos por siempre tu y yo.

-Si, es lo único que pido.- respondí.

Sonrió feliz y tiró de mi bajo el agua junto con el y me besó.

Me sentía completa, toda esa presión y la tristeza que tenía en casa se borraba cuando estaba a su lado. Y sabía que aunque en unos días volviera y tendría que enfrentarme a la furia de Charlie todo estaría bien por que lo tenía a Edward para siempre.


	7. Petición

Chicas, se lo molesto que debe ser ver que no es un nuevo cap o una nueva historia pero esto es muy importante. Los administradores quieren eliminar todas y cada una de las historias con violencia extrema y lemmons. Muchisimas de esas historias realmente son maravillosas y tienen como máximo uno o dos lemmons, no es justo que las eliminen, valen la pena. Así que si tal vez hacemos mucho ruido entre nosotras, tal vez cambien de idea y los dejen. Por favor, aquí abajo les dejo la petición, léanla y si están de acuerdo fírmenla. Si las ponen también ustedes seria grandioso! Besos, pd: por problemas personales no pude actualizar en mucho tiempo, prometo que en poco tiempo tendrán noticias mias!

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado, Law Masen Cullen


End file.
